


Loving You More (Chanbaek)

by pcyXOXObbh



Category: Chanbaek - Fandom, EXO (Band), Kpop - Fandom
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Angst with a Happy Ending, Byun Baekhyun & Oh Sehun Are Best Friends, Byun Baekhyun & Park Chanyeol are Best Friends, ChanBaek - Freeform, ChanKai, I apologize in advance, Light Angst, M/M, Musician Byun Baekhyun, Oblivious Chanyeol, Park Chanyeol & Do Kyungsoo | D.O. are Best Friends, Pining, Pining Baekhyun, Unrequited Crush, Unrequited Love, i'll add more tags & ships later, kim jongin is a jerk, some parts are in chat format, sorry - Freeform, text fic, this is a mess
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-05-10
Updated: 2018-06-08
Packaged: 2019-05-04 18:26:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,317
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14599044
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pcyXOXObbh/pseuds/pcyXOXObbh
Summary: Baekhyun has a crush. Chanyeol has a crush. Chanyeol's crush is not on Baekhyun. Chanyeol is oblivious. Baekhyun is obvious. Sehun and Kyungsoo are done with them.Pretty much just an angsty fic of Baekhyun pining over Chanyeol while Chanyeol thirsts over Jongin. Baekhyun also plays guitar/piano and sings. Sehun and Kyungsoo are good best friends to the two dumbies and good schemers. They're all a mess.





	1. Boy Problems

_**10:21 PM** _

**loey** : baek baek baka bakkkaa baaake baakakakake bbaeeeeeek

 **bake** : what

 **loey** : so  
listen  
im in the library right  
and  
The Kim Jongin™  
The Tanned God with The Most Flawless Silver Hair that makes me Nut™  
struts in  
and im like :o  
but he’s talking to this other guy  
so

 **bake** : back up. you? in a library? lmaooooooooooo

 **loey** : >:(

 **bake** : oooooooh another dream i see i see

 **loey** : exCUSE ME  
I AM A GOOD STUDENT  
I AM STUDYING  
IN THE LIBRARY  
BECAUSE I AM A GOOD STUDENT

 **bake** : yea  
k

 **loey** : dont ‘k’ me :( i am stRuggling right now

 **bake** : no. youre just thirsty and have no balls. so stop interrupting my netflix to whine about some guy. talk to kyungsoo about it.

 **loey** : but he just says im dumb and then leaves me on read :(

_Read 10:43 PM_

**loey** : NOT YOU TOO

_Read 10:44 PM_

**loey** : :(

_Delivered_

\---------

_**10:43 PM** _

**bake** : fucking  
“jongin this! jongin that! omg! jongin! wow light of my life Kim Jongin! jongin jongin jongin jongin!”  
shut the fuck up.  
why him  
why  
why that perfect bodied stupid dancer with perfect white teeth and perfect tan skin and perfect stupid silver hair and fuckin g fuufufufuuuck i n g whY

 **seahoon** : hyunee :(

 **bake** : my heart hurts

 **seahoon** : come over. i have netflix up already

\---------

“Listen! Listen... _Listen._ ~~~~Chanyeol literally goes to the stupid library now just to see stupid Jongin, when he never ever _ever_ stepped foot in a library before that stupid guy. His place is the music room so. It’s _our_ place. That’s where he actually belongs. He hates the library! He says it’s too quiet for him and it smells weird and he hates studying anyways! Chanyeol is the king of procrastinating his work just to play music, second to maybe me. That’s literally! How! We! Met! Is he just, like, going to abandon his safe place for this new dumb place for his new dumb crush? Abandon his best friend? I don’t understand!” Byun immediately starts off on his rant about today’s conundrum with the one and only Park Chanyeol the second he arrives at his second best friend’s dorm.

”Hyuneeeee calm down. He’s not going to abandon you or the music rooms or anything like that. I can promise you that. You will always be his best friend and he will always go back to the music rooms. He lives and breathes music just as much as you do and I know you know that. He’s just on his little fling right now and it’ll be over soon. You know that more than anyone. Try not to think too much of it, you know it will blow over sooner than later. If any of the times you’ve told me about are true, Chanyeol doesn’t go after the best guys. Nor does he spend a long time on guys, whether his decision or not. Just, I dunno Baek, try not to let it get to you,” Sehun says with a slight frown but calmly in the soothing tone he always uses when his elder friend is worked up about the dumbass he calls his crush. He has to deal with this a lot and he has learned what works and what doesn’t. Baekhyun needs support and reason when his thoughts get overwhelmed and clouded by the daily stupid habits of his crush. Sehun is there to provide just that.

“I just… I don’t know. Like, I’m. Ugh. He just, he’s my best friend. Since freshman year. And I’ve been here. For everything. I just, am I not pretty enough? Am I too short? Is it my stupid weird lightning bolt arms? My loud voice? What’s wrong with me Hunnie…” Baekhyun says as he's lying on Sehun's bed, cuddled up next to his lanky friend with the TV on playing an episode of Friends that they've seen 24 times. Not paying attention to the show, the smaller but elder boy is looking up at the ceiling that has glowing fairly lights lining the edges as he lets off his daily steam about the deep-voiced, troublesome, bean stalk man-child that makes his heart and brain overflow with unwanted feelings and emotions. He speaks through the feeling of tightness in his chest that is always there when he talks about his certain best friend; when he talks about his certain unrequited love for said best friend. 

“Baek. Look at me,” Sehun moves around on the small bed in his dorm that was full of fluffy blankets and pillows so that he is facing his older friend. Support, reason, and praise. Sehun is good at praising. “There’s absolutely nothing wrong with you. You are the cutest, most handsome, outgoing person I’ve ever had the privilege of meeting. You’re the perfect cuddling height. Your arms are infinitely cute and dainty and build your character so much. Your voice isn’t loud, you’re just not afraid to be heard and get excited about things you’re passionate about. Your voice never fails to bring a smile to my face everytime I hear it. Not to mention, have you MET Park Chanyeol? I swear that man swallowed a fucking microphone and got it lodged directly above his vocal chords because holy shit. But truly, you’re a spectacular human. Anyone would be lucky to receive love from the angel that you are. Chanyeol is a dumbass if he doesn’t realize that. No homo though.”

At the last statement, Baekhyun’s frown breaks and he giggles before slapping Sehun’s chest playfully, to which Sehun winces (bc he’s a wimp srry).

“Hunnie why can’t yoooouu just date me,” Baekhyun whines, now with a fake pout, instead of a genuinely upset one.

Sehun laughs exuberantly before speaking with a smile, “Boy you know how _that_ worked out.”

The younger boy was referring back to when they first met some time through their secondary education grades in high school. Baekhyun has had his unreciprocated crush on Chanyeol practically since they met, but he occasionally has flings to test out his feelings. These periods of dating different boys and girls are always short-lasting, as the test usually fails and he gets pulled back by his continuous feelings towards his unknowing close friend. So he tried out his junior peer before they very quickly realized that they were much better off as best friends.

Especially when Sehun immediately picked up Baekhyun’s thing for his primary best friend.

But that’s not surprising.

 _Everyone_ picks up on Baekhyun’s thing for his best friend. Everyone.

Everyone except the best friend himself.


	2. Beautiful

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Chanbaek History (hha) and a new video upload. Is Baekhyun’s crush no one or someone?

“Hey guys it’s Baekhyun. Today I’m going to be singing a song I wrote recently called Beautiful,” Baekhyun started his simple intro when he clicked on the camera that was placed in front of him on top of the small upright piano that the college owned. It was a nice dark golden hazel color that had a warm glow in the dim lighting of the music room. This room was practically labeled as his and Chanyeol’s. There were many other rooms down the hall of the music and arts building, so it wasn’t like they were hogging it, it’s just the room they both preferred. The keys of the vintage piano felt perfect under Baekhyun’s fingertips and the room had full and soothing acoustics for both of the boy’s music playing. Seeing as they both had music majors, they had 24/7 access to the instruments and music rooms at the college. Music was also the reason that him and his long and steady crush had started talking in the first place back in high school.

~ **flashback** ~

“Oh, shit shit uh I’m so sorry, I’ll just uh sorry,” Baekhyun stuttered over his words after he had opened the door to one of the music rooms in the arts wing of the building. He had been hoping to get some time in on the piano that was in the small space, but to his surprise there was already a boy in said room. The other high schooler was sitting on the stool in front of the piano, strumming out random chords on an acoustic guitar and humming random strings of lyrics. The rooms were fairly well sound proofed so the freshman hadn’t heard the other teenager inside and assumed the room to be empty.

“Oh ah uhm no, no, you’re fine, I was just, I was messing around with random shit anyways i’ll get out of your way” The guitarist stood up with a smile and wow.. he was tall. Baekhyun tried not to gasp as he saw the true height of the boy and the true... beauty? of the boy? He was pretty. He was _very_ pretty. _Very_ handsome... His big ears and his lanky figure made him look a bit dorky but a good dorky. He looked cuddly. His long wavy chestnut colored hair was half up in a small bun while his bangs framed his face. When the boy smiled Baekhyun noticed his dimples and it was very hard for him to withstain a gasp because wow... he was PRETTY. Even in the unflattering school uniform, the musician still managed to look attractive. Baekhyun realized he had been goggling when the other boy shut his guitar case and snapped him out of his day dreams of the seeming angel that was in front of him.

“I, no, you uh, you didn’t have to do that, I’m sorry, I should have just, uh, like, I should have left or something I’m sorry to interrupt really it’s fine i’ll leave please don’t stop you’re fine i’m-“ The shorter of the two teenagers blubbered out nonsense before the taller stopped him.

“Hey hey no, I need to go do essays and homework anyways. I had been procrastinating it with my guitar and it’s about time I actually do some schoolwork,” Tall Boy said with a slight chuckle that sent butterflies fluttering in Baekhyun’s stomach. He moved forward and brushed around the flustered boy to get out of the door and leave the room to him. It sounds cheesy, but the shorter boy swore he felt electricity spark when the Big Eared Boy gently brushed his arm against his own on his way out.

Baekhyun watched the mysterious unnamed guitarist walk back down the hallway and shyly waved with a blush gracing his cheeks when Tall Boy glanced behind his back and smiled at the shorter boy before he turned the corner.

Once he was in the vacated music room, he could barely even think about playing music. He was absentmindedly playing random keys but his mind was clouded with thoughts of the giant, goofy looking, angelic boy and his dimpled toothy smile. And that’s when it all started.

~ **flashback end** ~

Baekhyun started the song. Hitting each key with grace and feather like touch, as he sang along to the notes he had written with passion and a slight ache in his heart. Ever since that one high school day in the music room when he met Chanyeol, his songs seemed to revolve around the giant man child. A lot of them were on the somber side, he wrote the lyrics with a struggle to truly encompass his unrequited feelings. Some of them were straight-up love songs. Like this one in particular. Some of them were angry. Angry at Chanyeol for not feeling the same. Angry at Jongin Jongin Jongin for being better than him. Angry at the world for making him fall in love with someone so perfect and so untouchable. But most of them, somber. Slow. Heartfelt. Emotional. Music was the one way Baekhyun knew how to get his emotions out in a healthy way. As for the Youtube part of it, he had been uploading his songs for a while now, but nobody he knew necessarily watched his videos. When he first started writing seriously and putting songs together, he just performed them for Sehun because he was willing to listen, but one day his younger best friend suggested he post them on the online video service.

“Baek, you know you’re like, really really good right...” Sehun had said after Baekhyun had finished one of the many songs he had showed to his best friend. “Like seriously, you’re insanely talented. The lyrics, along with all of the chords you put together, it’s beautiful. You write masterpieces. Have you ever considered posting them anywhere? On Youtube or something?”

“Uh... not really. I don’t know... I don’t think I’m that good..” Baekhyun said shyly while he looked down at the acoustic guitar that Chanyeol had gifted him a couple years ago for his birthday.

“Well you are. I’m sure people would watch and enjoy as much as I do, because seriously Baek, you’re incredible,” the taller boy said with genuine conviction.

Baekhyun decided there was nothing to lose so he started gradually uploading each of the new songs he wrote onto the video platform. He got a few hundred hits on each of his videos, a couple likes here and there. The only viewer he actually cared about however, was Chanyeol.

As the two had gotten closer after the one fateful day in their high school music room, they shared more and more of their music with one another. Once most of his songs started to revolve around the lean, long haired boy, Baekhyun didn’t show him as much. Or at least, he wouldn’t sing the lyrics that went along to the notes he was playing. Chanyeol never let up though. He played everything he dreamed up in front of Baekhyun. It started with a multitude of songs on his acoustic guitar, but it spread to piano after they had both taught each other a bit of their own specialties. That’s when Chanyeol gifted him the beautiful dark wood guitar that Baekhyun played on religiously now. The smaller boy felt bad when he received the gift, seeing as it’s not the easiest thing to give a piano for a gift. Chanyeol took no mind however, and they both settled for teaching each other and spending nice, relaxing time with each other just playing music.

Some time into his experience with piano, Chanyeol covered a John Legend song called All Of Me, and it nearly brought Baekhyun to tears once he was finished. Baekhyun had rushed out of the college campus music room and locked himself in his dorm for the rest of the night. Hearing his long term love interest sing the words to the slow, soft, sappy love song in his low, smooth voice, playing the instrument that he had introduced the taller boy to, was too much for him. His heart ached and his eyes burned with hot tears as he struggled to regain his breath. When he saw Chanyeol next, his slightly younger best friend questioned his behavior, but Baekhyun brushed it off quickly as stomach illness and the topic was thankfully dropped.

Through all of that time, Baekhyun continued to value Chanyeol’s opinion the most when it came to his music. He obviously couldn’t approach him about the topic of his lyrics, but any melodies or progressions that he wrote, he went to Chanyeol first. Especially when it came to guitar, because that was the big eared boy’s forte. Chanyeol was always nothing but supportive and hyped up everything Baekhyun wrote. Always praised the beautiful pieces of music he put together, and Baekhyun did all of the same for him. But Chanyeol never heard everything put together with lyrics until Baekhyun posted the videos.

Chanyeol would never tell anyone this, but he had alerts on for each video his small best friend posted and watched them the second they were uploaded.

“I’m dreaming a dream of you forever,” Baekhyun finished the song’s final line with a soft voice and a final press on the monochrome keys in front of him. He say there for a second as the last note rung through the spacious room that was lit by a warm toned lamp in the corner. The petite musician let out a sigh as he turned the camera off and grabbed his stuff to leave.

This particular song he wrote was a very obvious and blatant love song. Simply about the fluttery, flowery feelings delved deep in Baekhyun’s heart every time his angelic giant best friend crosses his mind. Every time the other boy glances at him. Every time he brushes against him. Every time he is near to him. Every time he speaks his name. All of the smallest of motions that send his hopeless and desperate self into a frenzy of adoration and appreciation. Simply about his beauty. The dorky dimpled boy and his pure, rugged beauty that Baekhyun never fails to notice.

When he got back to his dorm, Baekhyun took the simple steps to upload the video with a short thank you in the description and an apology for the sappiness of the particular song at precisely 9:35 PM, he always liked keeping it an even time. He then waited for Chanyeol’s usual text that he always received when he posted a video with lyrics as cheesy and lovey dovey as this.

**_ 9:43 PM _ **

**loey** : man  
i knEw that one was going to be a love song   
when you played the piano part it was so soft and delicate i just knEw it wOuld be  
you’ve done it again hyunee  
so  
who’s it about 

 **bake** : no one

 **loey** : come oooon why do you never tell meeee i’m your best friiieeennnddd

 **bake** : it’s just some old crush idk

 **loey** : :o  
are you still caught up on sehunnie?

 **bake** : gOD EW NO  
no.  
it’s  
it’s no one okay

 **loey** : you can’t continuously write all the heart felt, emotional, deep love songs and then be about No One

 **bake** : ...  
it’s just some guy okay..

 **loey** : OOoOoOOOOOoOoooOo  
we’re gEtting somewhere  
who who who

 **bake** : it’s no one you know. just drop it

 **loey** : noo my baekie has a crush i gotta help you land this guy!

 **bake** : haha  
sorry  
it’s impossible

 **loey** : ?????  
you could get any guy you want  
especially when you write songs about him like thAt come oN

 **bake** : not this guy. now drop it

 **loey** : baek ~_~

 **bake** : seriously chan. i shouldn’t have said anything. it doesn’t matter and it won’t happen and it’s whatever

 **loey** : i  
okay..  
i won’t push it  
but uh, the song was really good. your voice is angelic i swear  
you’re the most talented person i know

Baekhyun scoffed at these texts. His voice is angelic? Had the other boy heard his own?? His was so deep and smooth he could feel it in his toes and he swore he could fall asleep to it. But whatever right.

 **bake** : thanks

 **loey** : i’m serious  
and also you could get any boy you want  
:)

 **bake** : shut up. go do homework that i know you have

 **loey** : hey i was at the library for a reason

 **bake** : and you actually got work done?

 **loey** : ...  
no

 **bake** : (｡-_-｡)

 **loey** : jongin is a g o d okay!!! i can’t just remove my eyes from that supreme specimen

 **baek** : right  
well  
do that work

 **loey** : yeah yeah i will thanks dAd

 **bake** : yeah

Baekyun put his phone face down onto the small desk in front of him and took a deep sigh as he rested his head in his hands. Chanyeol always asked who his love songs were about, and Baekhyun always said no one. The love sick puppy didn’t know why this one specific time he decided to actually put the lyrics towards a specific person, but he knew he already fucked up. He could already hear Chanyeol running up to him asking if he has locked down the “Love Song Boy”. If the “Special Man” has opened his eyes yet. Baekhyun has just signed himself up for torture.

He’s ready for his self made hell.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Wawoo we love musician and talented Chanbaek in this household. In case you guys aren’t aware, Chanyeol did cover All Of Me by John Legend on piano, if you want to watch it just Google that. It’s amazing and makes my heart hurt and his voice sounds SO good and wow. Hope you like this soft chapter with usual Baek angst, sorry baby, it’ll get better.

**Author's Note:**

> i have no idea what I'm doing but I'm just gonna roll with it ¯\\_(ツ)_/¯


End file.
